


Coordinates

by Resa_Saso



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, If Tumblr asks for it, Tumblr gets it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resa_Saso/pseuds/Resa_Saso
Summary: [After the events of the series 8 finale, The Doctor realises the coordinates Missy gave were actually her phone number.] - Man, fic prompts are great to not have to write own summaries





	Coordinates

He didn't know why he went looking.  
  
He couldn't even tell why he was disappointed.  
  
He should have expected this outcome, and in a way, he had.  
  
Betrayal was in her veins.  
  
Still... For some glorious minutes he had possessed something he seemed to have lost along the way, something he hadn't even noticed was gone, had missed but not been aware of missing, until she brought it back to him.  
  
Hope.  
  
For the first time in a long, very long time, his oldest enemy had been the bringer of hope. Had taken one step closer to be his friend rather than this messed up, chaotic, devouring thing they had developed into in the last few centuries.  
  
A friend.  
  
He snorted. Funny he should think this way. He hadn't really proven to be a friend to her, either. Not that she could blame him, she really couldn't, but it was true, wasn't it? He had been ready to do it, to shoot her in cold blood before the Cyber-Brigadier had stepped in.  
  
Well, he smirked. An eventful evening for everyone. But at least they were all aware of one thing:  
  
She wasn't dead.  
  
Well, all except for Clara, but really, it was for her own sake she didn't know about this just yet.  
  
His hearts felt heavy when he returned to the controls. He stared at the coordinates he had just entered, feeling stupid and hurt at the same time.  
  
Why did he do it? How did he again, again and again fall for her betrayals in the constant new ignited hope of being able to trust her?  
  
He thought about his last words to her.  
  
 _„You win.“  
  
_ In his centuries of living, running, battling evil, this had never not been true.  
  
No matter what he did, no matter how many of her schemes he thwarted, how many times her own allies almost got her killed, she would always win, because she had the upper hand. Not caring... it let her do the cruelst things to break him bit by bit, while still keeping his hope alive.  
  
And she didn't care, did she? All this talk about wanting her friend back...?   
  
He sighed. Why did everything have to be so complicated? Why did she have to grow into a person he couldn't trust, why did he need to be constantly on guard to not get fooled by the most dangerous shark in this universe? And why couldn't he just love the pure, innocent ones?  
  
The numbers in front of his eyes seemed to get blurry.  
  
Because you know her, idiot, he thought to himself. Because you still know her better than anyone else in this universe and you know, that maybe, just for a second, without even wanting to, she had been sincere. And you know, oh you do, how much greatness is hidden in those cold hearts.  
  
Yes, he knew what she was capable of. The good and the bad, the cruel and the warm deeds.  
  
But this once he had fallen for her deceive, with opened eyes and arms, running straight into a knife waiting for his back, because he had _wanted_ to. He had wanted to believe.  
  
 _100110002  
  
_ He frowned. She had told him to look for Gallifrey where it had always been, but these weren't the right coordinates. If he remembered right – and he usually did – she had given him the wrong numbers.  
  
He had tried both suggestions and both had led him to nothing, but if she...  
  
His eyes fell onto the telephone he had right next to his console.  
  
She wouldn't.... would she?  
  
Oh, who am I kidding, he thought while dialing in the number. She absolutely would.  
  
  
  
„Why, hello dearest. I thought you'd never call.“  
  
„Missy...“ he sighed into the receiver. „I should've known.“  
  
„You really should,“ she replied and the Doctor could practically hear the smirk in her voice. „One should think you know me by now.“  
  
„Teleported, did you?“  
  
She snorted. „Now, a Lady doesn't reveil all her secrets – But yes, obviously, you old fool. Didn't think I'd really die, did you?“  
  
He smiled, hoping it was one of these silent smiles she would never know of. „I didn't.“  
  
„Good.“ He could hear from his tone that she did know of it.  
  
„Are you ever going to tell me where Gallifrey is?“ he asked and she sighed.  
  
„You'll find out soon enough. I wouldn't want to destroy the magic for you. Once you're there again, the nostalgia dies very quickly, believe me.“  
  
He truly hadn't a hard time believing that. Still...  
  
„I want to go home, Missy.“  
  
She fell silent for a little while. He wondered what she was thinking. It used to be easy to figure it out. He used to know what she thought before she thought it. But to be fair, they hadn't done much talking on a telephone in their lives. Now, there was this one time when she had tried to choke him with a telephone cable and since then he had carefully avoided her phone calls. (And not given her his number. Ever. Which didn't seem to stop her. Ever.)  
  
„Me too,“ she said after a while. „But Gallifrey isn't it.“  
  
He didn't know what to say to that. Most of the words just wouldn't come, wouldn't slip off his tongue, felt heavy and sticky. They had lost their means to be open to each other, he realized.  
  
After a while, she broke the silence.  
  
„So, how was your day?“  
  
„Oh,“ he blurted out, not sure whether she was genuine or not. „Good. Actually. Not so good. Not good at all. Clara's home and i'm... I don't know. Not so good?“  
  
Did she just roll her eyes? He was sure she rolled her eyes.  
  
„Lonely?“ Missy suggested.  
  
He fell silent, thinking about it.  
  
„Well, yes,“ the Doctor finally admitted. „Yeah. Lonely. That's the word. What about you?“  
  
He frowned. He wasn't supposed to ask this. Suggesting things like this towards the Master was like poking a wesp nest. Usually they'd explode before he could even seek cover, a noisy detonation of pride, control and the desire to be untouchable.  
  
Missy _had_ changed, he realized when he heard her chuckle.  
  
„A little maybe.“  
  
„Oh, so that's why you gave me your number?“ the Doctor teased and she snorted.  
  
„That, and the fact that you'd never figure it out on your own. Now we're even. Just don't give it to control freaks with wifi problems, unless you want them dead.“  
  
„That would solve their problem,“ the Doctor replied with a smirk. Joking with her was easy, until she made her threats come true and he rembemred why joking with her was dangerous.  
  
„And create more for us,“ Missy replied calmly.  
  
True, he thought with a sigh.  
  
„I should probably go,“ he finally stated after a little silence. „Busy day. Much saving to do.“  
  
It was a flat out lie, he hadn't saved anything or anyone since he had left Clara on Earth to grieve in peace. She could probably see through it effortlessly.   
  
Yet, the only answer he got was a high pitched „Fine, yeah“.  
  
Just when he was about to hang up, Missy called his name once more.  
  
„Doctor.“  
  
„Yes?“ he asked.  
  
„Remember.... you are not alone, will you?“  
  
He smiled.  
  
„Don't let me forget then.“ And with only a tiny moment of hesitation, he added, „Want to grab a coffee with me?“  
  
Missy laughed. „No Doctor! Don't you know the rules?“  
  
„The rules?“  
  
„Yes, rules. If you get a woman's number, you wait three days and then you call and ask her out on a date."  
  
„Three days?“  
  
„And it took you three weeks, my dearest idiot.“  
  
„Three weeks,“ he repeated. „Oh.“  
  
„You're really slow sometimes, you know that?“  
  
„Yeah,“ the Doctor agreed. „So I missed my chance, huh?“  
  
Missy snorted. „Oh, you absolutely did. In fact, I am going out with a rather charming young lady today. She's blonde too, you know I have a thing for blondes.“  
  
She was still giggling when she hung up and with a frown that signaled that - for the first time - he just couldn't read his best friend's intentions, he shrugged.  
  
He was just going to call her again three weeks ago.

 


End file.
